Let Your Soul Be Your Pilot
by Xionin
Summary: Spike POV. A glimpse of what may come. Warning: Season 7 spoilers. BSD.


Disclaimer: All hail Joss, the king of Buffyverse. All mentioned within are his loyal subjects. I am but a wandering minstrel with tales to tell. 

Author's note: Just a little something I thought of today. Takes place during season 7. **AU with spoilers for the final episodes.**

r/r pretty please.

Let Your Soul Be Your Pilot 

Running. It can be a mode of transportation, a means of exercise or a method of escape.

Spike doesn't need the exercise; he has nowhere to be, so he figures he must be running from something. From someone, more likely.

Never one to readily admit to fear of any kind, he stops. Bending over, resting his hands on his knees, he mimics the heavy breathing that's usually associated with running long distances at great speeds.

He doesn't even know where he is.

**Bugger.**

Standing straight, he spins around and around trying to get his bearings. It's dark…very dark. Too dark to see anything with human eyes, so he morphs.

**Much better.**

There are trees…trees…some grass…a hill…and a glowing spot on the ground about 50 feet from where he is standing.

**Should I stay or should I go…na na na-na na-na na-na.**

There's always music in Spike's head, no matter what. He has a constant soundtrack for his unlife.

Deciding to go, he moves closer to the object. 45 feet. 40 feet. 30 feet. He picks up a low humming sound. He stops, tilting his head to the side, and listens with his vampiric ears. The sound isn't recognizable, but it is _familiar_. It's as if it is tuned to him, his frequency.

It's a very pleasant, soothing sound. He draws in closer. 20 feet. 15. 10.

When he is 5 feet away from the object, the sound changes from a hum to several hums and tones. As he closes the gap between himself and the source of the light and sound, he realizes that it is flat on the ground and that there is a mist rising from it.

"Right. What sort of mojo is this then?" He moves forward, cautiously, leans over and peers through the mist. A stream of light shoots forth from the spot and lands right in the middle of Spike's forehead. He instantly slides back into his human features and is frozen. His expression is one of awe. His arms are lifting and he stands, feet planted, hands reaching out on either side.

This last for about 30 seconds and then Spike is released. He falls to the ground. He moves to his knees and looks over to where the object lay and it is no longer glowing. The mist is dissipating. He opens his mouth, closes it and then blinks. Uncontrollably, he begins to weep. He doubles over and clutches the ground, ripping the grass out by the root.

After a few minutes, he attempts to climb to his feet but his legs are weak. He lands with a thud on his side and curls up in a fetal position, sobbing without reserve.

Spike's eyes pop open. He senses danger, and it takes him a moment to remember where he is. He blinks, trying to clear his head. He sits up and looks around.

**Still out here.**

He turns to look at the object on the ground and notices that it is almost invisible. It has been seemingly covered in overgrowth it in the space of a few hours. He lets out a cold breath and looks around. The startling realization that he _can_ see brings him to his feet.

Shit. 

He looks up. What he sees is a myriad of blues with an edging of pink at that place where the earth meets the sky. The dawn is approaching.

"Oh God." Spike is off running again. He can hear the fog burning off of the horizon. He can hear the night fleeing from the rising sun.

He doesn't have time to get back to Revello drive, and there are no structures in sight, so he turns towards the trees. Burrowing isn't something that most vampires like to do. It's a last resort, which is exactly what he needs. He finds a particularly dense patch of overgrowth surrounded by leafy trees and starts digging north to south.

He digs and digs until he's created a tunnel, of sorts, that leads to nowhere but safety. Inside the tunnel he crawls as far back as he can go and prepares to wait through the 10 hours of daylight.

Not long after settling in, he recalls his encounter with the object on the ground. He can't stop the tears from falling this time either, but there's also a strange sort of smile. He closes his eyes and the images flash for him again.

_Hello William._

What the hell… 

_Please don't be angry._

Who are you? 

_We are…eternal._

What are you doing to me? 

_We only want to show you._

Show me what? 

_We only want to show you._

Blinding light and then:

**Buffy.**

**Buffy crying. Scared.**

**"They threw me out."**

**What do you mean, love?**

**"They all stood behind Faith."**

**She's crying.**

**I want to hold her.**

**"Please…hold me."**

**Oh God, yes.**

**Buffy talking.**

**So beautiful. So sad.**

**Buffy reaching down to take my hand.**

**We're walking.**

**"You're always there for me."**

**Always will be, you know that.**

**"I know."**

**Willow and Xander.**

**Buffy talking to them.**

**She's walking away.**

**"Spike…you comin'?"**

**She's smiling again.**

**That smile will be the end of me.**

**I walk with them.**

**Home.**

**We don't go inside.**

**We sit out back and…we talk.**

**"It's been intense."**

**Yeah.**

**"Thanks for listening."**

**Anytime, pet.**

**"You're amazing."**

**Me? Nah. Just a guy in l- sorry.**

**"Don't be."**

**No?**

**"No."**

**Why not?**

**"I think I maybe kinda love you too."**

**I smile.**

**Let me know when you're sure.**

**Screaming.**

**Someone is in trouble.**

**Time to fight.**

**Fallen Holy man.**

**Xander hurt. Pain. Blinded.**

**Dawn thrashing about a sword.**

**Demon head rolling.**

**That's my girl. So brave.**

**Dark haired slayer, the other one, fighting.**

**Angel fighting.**

**Buffy.**

**Buffy and I fighting together.**

**Giles fighting.**

**Giles dead.**

**Anya broken and bleeding.**

**So many young girls gone.**

**Buffy and I still fight side by side.**

**The hole is getting bigger.**

**We're standing on the precipice.**

**"I have to go."**

**No! NO, not again.**

**I cling to her.**

**"Let me go."**

**I can't let you. Let me do this for you, for Dawn.**

**"It has to be a Slayer."**

**Then I'm going with you.**

**"No, you have to stay. Take care of Dawn."**

**I can't, Slayer. I can't, not without you. Not again.**

**Her sword drops.**

**She clings to me.**

**Kisses, soft and desperate.**

**"Spike."**

**"Yeah baby?"**

**"I'm sure."**

**What?**

**"I'm sure!"**

**I smile.**

**I'll always love you. Always. Until the end of time.**

**"Always. No more hiding!"**

**She takes my hand.**

**We stand together for the first time. The last time.**

**Kissing her.**

**Tears and kisses.**

**We fall together.**

**Forever.**

The sun has set enough for Spike to leave his hiding place.

He stands determined, knowing what may come. He takes a deep breath and let's his soul lead the way home.

Fin****


End file.
